The present invention relates to a paper feeding system and more particularly to improved systems for use in a high speed printer employing fan-fold continuous forms paper.
As the speed of a printer increases, the problem of feeding continuous form sheets of fanfold paper to the printer becomes progressively more severe. The high process speeds do not permit time for any operator intervention to alter the condition of the continuous forms paper as it is received, and to further reduce the operator handling of the paper, the paper may be fed into the printer from the boxes in which the paper is received. The elimination of operator preprocessing of the forms may produce a problem since the paper is closely packed in the box so that most of the air is compressed out of the sheet stack. There is a tendency for the sheets to cling together as the sheets are removed from the box. The conditions which may result in the sheets clinging together include static charge, edge cutting, loose paper fibers generated during the perforation operation and turned up edges. If not corrected before entry into the paper feed mechanism, the multiple sheet feed may produce jams, tears or other malfunctions along the paper line.
Attempts have been made to solve the problem of multiple sheets feeds by various means which produce a frictional drag on the sheets such as bars or brushes mounted across the path of the sheets. The bars or brushes can lead to sheet tears along the path due to sheets becoming caught or to damage of the forms in the area of the tractor holes due to too great a frictional drag caused by the bars or brushes.
It is therefore the principal object of this invention to provide apparatus to eliminate the problem of multiple sheet feeds in the input to a high speed printer.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus operable to eliminate the problem of multiple sheet feeds that is operable with all standard paper sizes without requiring adjustment for paper size.